Wings of an angel
by not-a-mastermind
Summary: This is a response to a kink meme prompt. Subject windged! fic. This is a two shot. Writen very late at night, hope you like.
1. Snow angel

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal minds (CBS does) or any of its characters (I wish) and I am not making any profit from this (I poor, I own very little in fact). Not beted all mistakes are mine.

I know it's not Winter yet but I can't help it….hope you enjoy.

"**When it ****snows****, you have two choices: shovel or make ****snow****angels****" – Unknown**

"**The first fall of snow is not only an event, it is a magical event****" - J. B. Priestley**

Snow came early for Quantico and fell heavily covering the city in a fine white blanket and closing many businesses early. Jack Hotchner's school let out early and Jessica was unable to get out of work to watch him. Aaron had gone to lunch early to pick him up and would keep him at the office till the end of the day. Hotch had kept him in his office for a while but had passed him off to Garcia for a while to look over some of the more grisly case files they had finished recently. About an hour later Morgan looked up from his seemingly endless paperwork at the sound of childish laughter. Jack was standing by Reid's desk while the helpless genius was being wrapped up in his own long purple scarf by Garcia. He looked over at Morgan with a pleading look but he just shook his head and chuckled as Garcia gave him a spin. Prentiss's own laugh came at this and Morgan relented after a moment.

"Teaching Jack how to catch the bad guy?" he joked.

"Not at all my love," Garcia glanced at him. "I am teaching him proper winter scarf safety before we go out."

"You're going out?" Prentiss asked as she walked around into Morgan's view.

"But of course, the snow has let up and it's the perfect way to go out and burn off some energy." Which meant that Jack must have been getting riled up from sitting still too long. Even Garcia's cave of wonders couldn't hold his interest forever.

Even though Morgan still had a mountain of paperwork and forms to fill out, playing in the snow sounded like fun. He hadn't played in it for a long time, and with Garcia and Jack it could be very interesting. If he could convince Reid and possibly Prentiss to venture out the possibilities were endless. Garcia must have thought so too as she leaned down into Reid's captive face.

"Would you like to come to my baby genius?" She batted her eyes at him and smiled.

"Yeah Reid, you're all done with you work anyway" Morgan added looking at his desk.

Reid pouted and seemed about to protest when Prentiss cut him off.

"Has Reid ever played in the snow?" Prentiss was disbelieving and an eyebrow was raised as emphasis. Reid turned pink at her question and the answer was obvious.

"That settles it, you are coming with us my dove. You too hot chocolate" Garcia pointed at him.

Morgan smiled "Anything for you and Jack." With that he set his currant report aside and got up and stretched. "You may want to untangle Reid or you will be pulling him along in the chair."

"You do it I have to bundle up our youngest crime solve" with that said Garcia held out her hand to Jack. When he took it she led him back to her office to get ready.

"You coming Prentiss?" Morgan looked over at her as he walked over to Reid's desk.

"No, I will leave the freezing to you boys and Garcia" she sat back at her desk and reopened the folder she had been reviewing before Garcia and Jack's interruption.

"Suit yourself" he shrugged and turned his attention to Reid. "Got you good didn't they," he chuckled again as he quickly unwound his friend. "Hurry up and get ready" he patted Reid on the shoulder and went back to his desk for his coat, scarf, gloves and hat. Despite the amount of cloths he had to put on to go out he was still ready before Garcia and Jack returned. They came down not long after with Garcia in a long pale pink woolen coat, pink snow books, pink hat and red gloves. She had no scarf and looking at Jack he saw it wrapped firmly around his neck and even his ears as it was so large. Jack had on a black puffy winter coat, woolen cap, and his own snow boots with Captain America on the side. He must have borrowed Hotch's gloves as they were big on him. They had to wait on Reid though as he pulled on an extra sweater, a fleece lined winter coat, wool hat, ear muffs, wrapped his previous bonds of a scarf around his neck, pulled on his gloves and changed into winter boots. "You preparing to go to the North Pole or something?" Morgan teased, to which Reid gave him a glair and finally came out from behind his desk.

"Enough chatter, out we go" Garcia began shooing Jack and Reid to the elevator.

Morgan followed them not waiting for Garcia to call after him. They traveled to the ground floor and out of the lobby into the cold. There weren't many people in front of the building and there was a large patch of untouched snow to the right of the building. The sun was shining on it making it shine and Morgan almost had to squint. It was perfect for a little playing and Morgan looked up and could see Hotch's window. If he wanted to Hotch could check up on them or just see Jack playing. Thinking it would be good for him, Morgan pulled his phone out from inside his coat and sent a quick text to Hotch. Putting it away he went over to the sunny snow patch where Garcia had dragged Reid following Jack.

"It's so perfect I almost don't want to touch it" Garcia sighed. "I know let's make snow angels in if first before we trample it to mussyness" Garcia clapped her hands together.

"Alright baby girl" Morgan stepped up beside her and picked a spot for himself. "Hey Jack how about you make yours between Reid and me?" he looked over at Jack. Jack nodded back and looked over the snow again. Morgan turned to Reid only to see puzzlement on the genus's face. "Have you ever made a snow angel before Reid?" he didn't tease his friend as he might have earlier. While Reid may never have had the chance to 'play' in the snow as it were didn't mean he hadn't done other things in it. But if he hadn't it was through no fault of his own.

Reid looked down before shaking his head "didn't have the time or there wasn't the right conditions for such a task."

"No problem kid" Morgan reassured him. "Hey Jack you want to show us all how to make the perfect snow angel?"

Jack nodded vigorously "I can" he all but squealed.

"All right then, I'm gonna put you down in the perfect spot okay" Morgan caught Jack under the arms and lifted him up. Walking a narrow straight line one foot in front of the other he carried Jack out into the sunny patch of snow. Then taking a wide stance he leaned over and set Jack on his feet. "Hold onto my hands, I'm going to lower you down slowly" Morgan made sure he had a good grip on Jack's loose gloved little hands. He then lowered Jack into a seated position and let go so Jack could lie down with his arms spread out at his sides in a big T.

"Watch me!" Jack cried and began sweeping his arms almost to his legs which he pushed outward. Then he brought his legs back together and swept his arms up to his head. He did this several times pushing the under him down and away. When he was done he lifted his arms in front of him. Morgan took hold and pulled Jack up into sitting then to his feet before lifting him and retracing his steps. This left a child sized imprint in the snow that looked like the little angels Reid had seen his dad put up on the Christmas trees they had before his mom got sick.

"That's beautiful Jack" Garcia praised him and he smiled at her. "My turn, help a girl out my chocolate muffin" Garcia walked out next to Jacks angel and waited. Morgan smiled and went over to help Garcia down. She made her angel much quicker and it looked a little different when Morgan helped her up thanks to her long coat.

"I'll go next" Morgan flopped down next to Garcia's angel. He made his as large as possible almost touching Garcia's. As he sat up a light fine snow began to fall and he looked up at the sky. The sun was still out but clouds were moving in again. He got up and made his way back to the others without disturbing the snow angels. "Alright Reid your turn before the snow cover our angels, let's put yours on Jack's other side, you need some help?"

Reid who had been watching intently nodded and tried to make as few marks in the snow as he went to were Morgan had directed him. Morgan followed and when Reid got to the right spot he turned and faced him. It was getting darker as the sun was finally covered up but the snow was still a fine powder, almost a mist.

"Okay nice and slow" Morgan took Reid's hands and gently set him down. He waited for Reid to lay down before taking a step back. He watched as Reid made his slow movements as if he was calculating. After a moment a smile appeared on Reid's face and his movements sped up. Reid moved his head, tilting it back and shaking it side to side in small quick jerks. It caused his longish hair to come out from under his hat and create a halo in the snow around him. As if someone up there somewhere saw Reid's happiness and smiled a break in the clouds formed and a ray of sun fell on where Reid lay and Morgan stood. Reid chose then to sit up and the sun shown off the snow beneath him reflecting back up. It gave the appearance that Reid had wings for a second.

"I want to see now" Reid broke the moment as he held out his hands for Morgan's help up.

Morgan shook his head at the thought he'd just hand and grasped Reid's hands. Gently pulling him up as to not disturb Reid's creation they took a few steps back. He watched as Reid smiled glancing back and studying his snow angel. To Morgan it was perfect. The wings swept wide and arced above a haloed head and the 'gown' of it seemed to billow.

"Beautiful just like Jack's" Garcia marveled at Reid's angel. They both stood looking at the row of angels before Garcia brought a camera out of somewhere and snapped a few pictures.

While she and Reid were distracted Morgan built two snow balls and handed one to Jack before whispering his plan in Jack's ear. Jack smiled and nodded his head taking the snow ball with care. When Garcia had put her camera away, Morgan glanced up at Hotch's window then at Jack and nodded. "Hey Reid, Garcia" Morgan's voice was loud and the pair turned to face him. That is when he and Jack let their snowballs fly.

Morgan's snow ball hit Garcia in the side and she gasped before smirking and bending down to gather snow for her own snow ball. Jack's snow ball was less accurate, hitting Reid on the hip and upper leg. He just stared and blinked at Jack for a few seconds. Then he saw what Garcia was doing and Morgan was already giving Jack more ammunition. He quickly tried to follow their lead but wasn't as successful the first time around and was hit with another snow ball. His second snow ball brought him better success and from there he only got better. At making snow balls at least as his aim was still poor and he only hit his target now and then.

They had been at it a while when the snow started to come down heavier and it got darker. Morgan looked over at Reid who had lost his hat; his scarf flying loose was being bombarded by Jack's snow balls as well as a few from Garcia every now and then. Morgan spotted Reid's hat and picked it up before making a monster of a snow ball.

"I think we should go in soon, it's getting colder and I don't want Hotch to be mad at us for Jack catching a cold." Garcia said after she had been hit with a few more snow balls.

"Or someone's paperwork not being finished" Reid put in shot Morgan as he was simultaneously pelted by Jack and Morgan.

"Alright, alright" Morgan relented before sending his one last big snow ball at Reid as he turned his back to him. The snow ball hit Reid squarely in his upper back below his neck and spread out to his arms as he raised them and scrunched his neck down. Jack laughed and Garcia giggled as Reid turned to face them in that position.

"Funny Morgan, very funny" Reid said, but he didn't sound hurt and more annoyed then angry. He then shook himself to get rid of both the snow stuck to him from their game and Morgan's last assault as well as the snow that had been falling on him. Again as with when they started the clouds parted and a ray of sun broke through. It landed on Reid and lit the snow falling from and around him in a shiny white fire of light. His hair which was wet shown as well, a halo of light around his head. The snow from his back and arms lifted into the air and floated to the ground half in mist swirls. A pattern of wings much like that of his now ruined snow angel defined themselves. Reid stared at Morgan his brown eyes lightened by an inner smile as a large grin spread across his face.

All Morgan could do was stare at Reid and the vision he made. He could almost believe that Reid was an angel at the moment. But then the moment was broken when something very cold hit the back of his head and something hard hit the middle of his back. He spun around quickly to see Garcia and Jack standing behind him. They each quickly pointed a finger at the other as he narrowed his gave at them. He could hear Reid laughing behind him.

"What goes around comes around my dear" Garcia imparted her wisdom of the day on him and he laughed.

"Sure, now let's go back in; I'm sure we might be able to find some hot chocolate somewhere in the building." Morgan turned and Jack shot ahead of him to Reid's side. They walked back through the lobby getting a few stares as to the state they were in and rode the elevator back up to their floor. Hotch was waiting for Jack with hot chocolate and his own dry coat so Jack wouldn't be cold.

"There's more for you but you can find your way to the break room to get it" Hotch told them.

Morgan nodded at him "thanks" and he hurried to catch up with Garcia and Reid who upon hear there was warm beverages waiting went ahead. Reid handed him a warm mug as he entered and Morgan handed him his hat back.

"Thanks" they said in unison and Garcia laughed. They finished their drinks quickly and went back to their work. On his way past Morgan's desk Reid took a few files and Morgan smiled at him. Time seemed to fly by in their good mood and sooner than Morgan thought Hotch was tell them to head home for the night.

This day would be a memory Morgan would keep with him forever and think upon with every first snow.

(Okay so not so much wings in it but it's what I thought of. Please click the little button below that says review and tell me what you think. This is a two shoter of sorts, the second part to be added later today or tomorrow at the latest.)


	2. Halloween halo

Okay so this one should have come before the winter one but I can't help it…..I love Halloween!

~Oh and I have kinda made this slightly AU by fast forwarding to when JJ is back and Prentiss rejoins the team (they will be back for season 7).

**Sometimes we're holding angels, and we never even know…**

The elevator dinged and Will LaMontagne stepped out holding a wiggling four year old Henry in his arms while chatting with Jessica Brooks who was trying to hold on to a very excited seven year old Jack Hotchner. Morgan smiled as Jessica finally let go of Jack and Will put Henry down and within moments both had descended on Reid. Reid who was standing by his desk currently dressed as a pirate for Halloween this year. He had stopped wearing costumes with masks after he had found out Morgan didn't like them. It was also when they had a case of a man killing woman, taking their faces off, and leaving masks as a clue. It still bugged Morgan and he was thankful for Reid's understanding.

"Looks like you got some fans there Reid" Morgan mused.

"Uncle Reid can we have candy now?" Jack asked. Jack had started calling all the team members by the title aunt or uncle after he saw Henry do it as they spent more time together and around the team.

"Not yet you too, you're not dressed up and you have no where to put it." JJ could be heard from the walkway above. She moved down to greet her husband and her son.

The team had agreed to let the kids visit after school got out and before they got off the clock so Hotch and JJ could take them out trick or treating. Morgan didn't know the plans for Reid or Rossi but he knew the Prentiss and Garcia were going out to a bar. He himself didn't have any plans this year but he didn't really want to be home.

"Just give them a small piece and no lectures or facts Reid" Prentiss said from her desk. Reid ducked his head at her comment but pulled out some jelly orange wedge candy from his candy bag and gave one to both Jack and Henry.

"My little tricksters!" Garcia's exclaimed rushing down the stair towards them. "Why didn't anyone tell me you were here?" She gave each of them a big hug when she reached them.

"They just got here baby girl" Morgan moved from around his desk to lean on the front of it.

"We're going trick or treating" Jack said around the piece of candy Reid had given him.

"Really, and what are you going as?" Garcia asked although she already knew. She had helped Hotch pick out his costume and made him get one as well. Hotch had them in his office as well as one for Jessica.

"I'm gonna be Spiderman, and guess what!" Jack almost shouted. "Dads going to be Captain America!" Jack answered his own question. "Aunt Jessica is going to be Mary Jane for me too" Jack looked up and smiled at Jessica.

"That sounds like fun" Garcia smiled brightly. "And what about Henry?" Garcia turned to Will and JJ.

"We are going to be cowboys and JJ's a cowgirl" Will answered.

"Are you going trick or treating uncle Reid?" Jack focused his attention on the genius.

"Um…no, I don't go trick or treating" Reid ran a hand through his short hair and shook his head.

"But you're all dressed up" Jack looked confused.

"I'm sure Pretty Boy hasn't been trick or treating in a long time" Morgan moved over to Reid's desk and snagged a piece of candy for himself. But one look at Reid turning red had him rethinking his statement. "Or not so long ago, ah Reid" Morgan popped another candy in his mouth.

"I actually didn't go out trick or treating" Reid mumbled. Morgan almost chocked on his candy and had to cough a few times after he managed to swallow.

"As in never?" Garcia sounded shocked and horrified like it was against the law or something. And maybe to her it was the way both she and Reid loved Halloween so much.

"My parents didn't want to take me out till I was older and then my mom, well…" Reid shrugged his shoulders.

"Man even I went out trick or treating" Prentiss had now joined their little group.

"That's it! Prentiss a change of plans. We are taking my baby out trick or treating. Do you mind if we join you?" Garcia decided then put in as an after thought. She knew JJ and Hotch would not refuse her but it was polite to ask.

"Sure" JJ was smiling and placed her hand on Will's arm.

"The more the merrier" Will nodded a crocked smile on his face too.

"What's all the commotion?" Hotch asked as he appeared beside Jessica.

"Uncle Reid's coming trick or treating with us!" Jack faced Hotch and reached out for a hug. Hotch didn't usually show a lot of emotion unless it was around his son and most of the team smiled when he returned the hug.

"We're coming too" Garcia put in waving between her and Prentiss and Morgan.

"I don't have a costume Garcia" Prentiss pointed out.

"Me?" Morgan followed right after Prentiss when Garcia's gestures sunk in.

"Of course my delightful devil" Garcia smiled and batted her eye lashes at him. "Who else is going to carry my bag of goodies?" She turned to Prentiss then "And I'll rustle us up something to wear."

"If your all going you might as well grab Rossi and we can make this a team night out" JJ commented.

"Oh that's a great idea, Prentiss you go tell him, the rest of you finish your work, I'll be getting costumes ready." With that Garcia was off back to her cave to plot what Morgan hoped he wouldn't regret tomorrow.

"You better get to work Morgan if you want to go out and play" Prentiss teased.

"Hey I'm ahead of you today" Morgan shot back.

"Then you can do some of my repots while I go prepare Rossi, but if I don't come back in ten minutes you better come save me" Prentiss turned and went up the stairs to Rossi's office.

Reid who had been frozen in surprise and shock finally started moving and biting his lower lip. "I think we may have found something that has left the genius speechless" Morgan said as he walked back to his desk, swiping one of Prentiss's files as he went. He usually didn't like filling out the numerous reports and was often behind. But today he was ahead and he would help out so he wouldn't miss this outing. It was bound to be a fun and interesting experience.

"Don't worry Reid, it's Henry's first time trick or treating too" JJ reassured him before ushering her family up to her office. Hotch took Jessica and Jack up to his office leaving Reid standing in front of his desk. After a moment he gave a small shake and went back to working on his own reports. Prentiss returned to her desk not long after and they spent the rest of the afternoon buried in their paperwork.

Reid helped both Morgan and Prentiss with their reports and they finished just in time for Garcia to stand in the middle of the desks, bags in hand. Morgan hadn't seen her leave or return for that matter but he had no doubt as to what was in those bags.

"Alright my lovelies I have your costumes all set to go. I just need you to change and we can have a group picture before we leave." She walked to Prentiss's desk first and handed her a large bag. She came over to Morgan's desk next "for you" she passed him a much smaller bag. Morgan raised his eyebrow at her before she moved on to Reid's desk.

"I'm already wearing a costume" Reid said as he looked down at the multiple humongous bags Garcia laid on his desk.

"Of course but this one is better and it fits with my theme. If you have any trouble with it come to me okay." She took no protest from him as she darted off to the stairs and up to Rossi's office.

Morgan eyed his bag with suspicion before sizing up Prentiss's and Reid's. "Do I want to know what she picked out?" He held up his bag for closer inspection.

"Probably not, but you are going to have to wear it any ways" Prentiss glanced at his bag before scrutinizing her own.

"Well we might as well go get dressed before she comes back here and gets on our case" Morgan got up. "Come on Reid, I'll help you with yours." Reid turned pink but picked up his bags and followed Morgan as he walked towards the bathroom. Reid entered the handicap stall and Morgan didn't object as he knew Reid would need the space as well as enjoying the privacy. Not sure what was in his bag he entered the stall next to Reid's. When he opened his bag and pulled out his costume he groaned slightly. It was just like Garcia to pick this outfit. He sighed, shook his head and started getting dressed in it. When he was done he waited for Reid. He had heard the kid squeak when he'd undoubtedly opened his own bags.

"I'm not wearing this!" Reid said almost like a curse.

"You'd better, you know how baby girl gets" Morgan had retorted. After which he heard Reid banging around and huffing every now and then as he'd dressed. Whatever Garcia had gotten him must have been complicated. He was about to ask Reid if he needed help when the younger man called out to him.

"I think I need some help now. And don't you dare laugh" Reid almost pleaded.

"As long as you don't laugh at me either" Morgan agreed and waited for Reid to unlock the stall door to admit him. When he did and Morgan entered he was stunned. Reid was in a white robe with a tan and gold belt, tan sandal like shoes, a small gold horn tied to the belt with prayer beads and holding a very large pair of feathered wings with a light up halo attached. Reid stood there taking Morgan's costume at the same time. Morgan's costume was the opposite of Reid's but with a similar theme. The red tinted body suit arm sleeves covered in black tattoo patterns, and red pants with attached pointed tail. He even had a pair of black red tipped horns on his head and pitch fork.

"They, um I can't get them on right" Reid flushed red again and looked down at his wings.

"No problem" he reached out for the wings which Reid gave up easily. "Turn around" he instructed and Reid did. "Okay right arm back to me first" grabbing the straps that he would need. Reid did as he was told and Morgan slipped it in the first loop and rested the strap on Reid's shoulder. "Good now the left" and the process was repeated. When he had the wings in place on Reid's back he held them with one hand over Reid's shoulder and slid around to help fasten the front. Then he pushed the button that made the halo above Reid's head light up. He had finished it all in very few minutes and stepped back to see the finished ensemble. Reid shifted his shoulders a few times. "Are they too tight?"

"No, it's just…the crease in them kind of hurts my back" Reid shifted again.

Morgan moved around to the back again and readjusted them finding a padded spot they were supposed to rest on. "Better?" he came back around to the front. Reid nodded after a test flex of the wings. "Good now let's go out there and face the music before baby girl charges in here." Again Reid nodded and grabbing the bags that had held his costume and now held his old costume he followed Morgan out into the bull pen. It seems they were the last to arrive, the rest of the team standing around in their own costumes.

Hotch was indeed Captain America and not in any kind of suit, Jessica next to him was dresses in a green tank top, black skirt and heels, a red wig and carried a camera. Jack stood between them in a full Spiderman outfit but his mask had the bottom uncovered so he could talk better. Will and Henry were cowboys with cream shirts, faded jeans under chaps, cowboy boots, and covered in leather coats with wide brimmed hats and fake guns on a belt. JJ almost matched them but she had a tan blouse and a lasso. Rossi was an old time gangster with pinstriped suit, wing tip shoes, fedora and a cigar. Prentiss stood next to him in a silver flappers dress with long strings of pearls around her neck and a feathered headband and long handled fake cigarette. Garcia was Marilyn Monroe in her white Seven Year Itch dress. At some point she had roped Kevin into going out because he was next to her in a James Dean get up.

"My angel and my devil just look at you!" Garcia fawned over them for a moment while the rest of the team took them in. "Let's get a group picture and some couples shots and we are off for our trick or treating adventure." Garcia steered them over to the largest section of blank wall and lined them up. She grabbed a passing agent and gave the poor started man her camera. "A shot or two if you don't mind, thank you" and she joined them. The agent took a few shots, gave Garcia her camera back and quickly walked away. "Alright couples" Garcia then spent the next ten minutes taking shots of them in their themed pairs. "Alright let's hit the road before it gets late" she handed out candy bags to everyone when she was done taking pictures.

Since they were all going out together Hotch let them use the company SVUs and they drove to a small neighborhood just outside the business district. They parked on the side of a neighborhood road and got out. There were a few other families about with young kids dressed up for trick or treating.

"Let's start on the right and work our way up the block, we'll come down on the left" Garcia directed. Without any further plans they followed her lead up to the first house. It was a split level with a tiny porch. The porch light was one as well as inside lights and there was a Jack-o-lantern on the front step.

"What exactly are we doing?" Reid asked when they got close to the door.

"You walk up to the door and know, or ring the door bell. The people answer the door and you say 'trick or treat' and hold out your bag. They smile give you candy and might compliment you on your costume" Garcia gave him a quick rundown.

"You want to watch Jack and Henry do it first?" JJ asked as she set Henry down as she had carried him from the car. Reid nodded and JJ took Henry's hand and started towards the door, Jack and Jessica went with him. Jack knocked and stepped back, after a moment the door opened and an older man in overalls, plaid shirt and straw hat filled the door way.

"Trick or treat!" Jack and Henry chimed. The man smiled and held out a large bowl of candy for them to pick out of. When they hand picked out their candy they said thanks and the man retreated back inside closing the door and the group walked back.

Reid had been watching the whole time and smiled when Jack, Jessica, JJ and Henry reached them. They moved on to the next house. "Why don't you go up with Jack," Jessica offered Reid when they were close to the door.

"Yeah Uncle Reid" Jack chimed in looking up at him.

"Sure" Reid allowed Jack to lead him to the door with Henry and Will this time. With Will's help Henry knocked on this door. When it was answered by a young woman they all said "trick or treat." The woman laughed and passed out candy to all of them. Reid was grinning ear to ear when they got back to the team. They spent the next hour and a half going around the neighborhood and going to another taking turns with the kids and getting candy. Garcia would take pictures every now and again too.

Finally after two whole hours of filling their bags with loot and exhausting the phrase trick or treat they headed back to the SUVs. It was now dark out and it was getting cold. Henry was so worn out he slept lightly in Reid's arms and Jack who was tuckered out as well was riding piggy back style between Reid's wings. He had only just picked up Jack as Hotch and Rossi had gone ahead to start and warm up the SUVs.

"Let's stop up there and make the guys pick us up, my feet hurt in these shoes" Prentiss pointed to a lighted spot on the side walk a little ways ahead of them.

"Sure let me just text them" JJ untangled herself from Will's side and pulled out her phone. She sent the text and put the phone away after it beeped in response. "The guys will be here in a minute."

Reid with his longer strides was ahead of them a bit. Morgan could see Henry away blinking at Reid with half closed eyes. He knew Reid wasn't the strongest or most graceful but he knew the young man's limits. He lengthen his stride and power walked up to Reid. "Race walk you to the street lamp?" He ask/taunted. He didn't want to push Reid if he couldn't do it offering him a way out if he wanted.

Jack heard him loud and clear though and seemed to come out of his stupor slightly. "Oh faster Uncle Reid, please" the boy encouraged.

Reid seemed to think about it and Morgan though he would decline before the genius sped up leaving him behind. Smiling widely he hurried to catch up but kept himself a pace behind the genius as he heard Jack encouraging him on. Henry got in a few words too when he figured it out.

They reached the lamp first and Reid bent over slightly so both Jack and Henry could touch it, claiming their victory over Morgan. Once done Reid twisted and looked over his and Jack's shoulders to watch the group. To Morgan it was a sudden vision.

It was dark all round except for the perfect pool on light they stood in. The lamps bright light reflected off Reid's white robes and wings making it look like he glowed. His halo was almost silver above his shiny hair. And he held the boys close to him his smile covering his face, eyes soft. He was their guardian angel.

However his body didn't get the message that his mind was distracted and he practically ran into Reid and the boys when he reached the lamp.

"We won!" Jack raised one arm into the air waving his hand in glory.

"You did, well done" Morgan confirmed nodding his head. Then he did something on impulse he would try to deny later, at least in public outside the team. He hugged the trio, eclipsing they all in his strong arms and almost lifted the off the ground. "Congratulations, you beat the devil." He had had a great time and decided this night was a Halloween exception. They separated as the rest of the group caught up with them and moments latter Hotch and Rossi pulled up with the SUVs.

They all got back in and headed back to the BAU and their own cars. When they reached the office Garcia told them all to keep their costumes and bid them all good night. Hotch reminded them of their early morning meeting as they separated and they all bid each other goodnight before heading to their own homes to sleep or enjoy the candy they had collected.

The next Morning when Morgan got to his desk there were two rectangle packages on his desk. One wrapped in orange the other in black. He glanced around noting a single rectangle package in black candy corn printed wrapping on everyone else's desk. Well everyone but Reid's, he had two just like Morgan. Prentiss passed him at that moment and also took in the wrapped rectangles.

"Looks like somebody left us a few last minute trick or treat gifts." She sat at her own desk and picked up her gift.

"I hope it is a treat and not a trick" Reid had come into the bull pen and was looking at his desk with caution. Morgan knew Reid never liked tricks as he had ended up on the receiving end of many a bad one in the past.

"Well let's take a look then" Morgan picked up the orange covered one and began to open it. He could hear Prentiss doing the same to hers. He smiled when he uncovered a black and orange striped picture frame with a smiling spider and Jack-o-lanterns on the edges. Inside was one of the group shots of them in costume from last night.

"Award winning don't you think?" Prentiss's voice was light as she showed it to Reid and Morgan did the same. Reid hurried over to his desk then and began opening his orange gift too. That just left the black one a mystery. Prentiss made a show of pulling out a few files but kept her eye on Morgan and Reid. She wanted to know what was in the extra gift they got.

Morgan teased her by prolonging opening the black wrapped gift by slowly peeling the tape off and unfolding the paper layer by layer.

"Oh just open it already" she finally set her files down and just watched him. Reid was watching too his black wrapped gift in his hands.

Morgan finished unwrapping it with a tug ripping the last layer and reveling another picture frame. This one had Mickey mouse and Donald duck on it but was also Halloween themed. Mickey was dressed as an angel, Donald as a devil, looking at each other from opposite sides of the frame. Happy Halloween was scrawled across the top and the bottom was grass littered with candy. The picture inside was that of Morgan, Reid, Jack and Henry holding on to each other in a hug, glowing in the lamp light smiles on all their faces looking very carefree. Morgan flashed it at Prentiss as he noticed Reid staring at his eyes wide, cheeks bright pink but a smile on his face. Prentiss wisely only smiled nodded and went back to her work. Morgan decided he no longer hated Halloween.

The team members would keep the group shots on their desks for a while, Garcia put it on one of her shelves were it would sit year round. Others finally took their copies home or left them in their desks. Morgan took his home and stowed it in a closet but he kept the shot of him and his friend and the boys at the bottom of one of his desk drawers. Every now and again when he was feeling bad he would open the drawer and lift the contents and gaze at it and it would make him feel better. It would stay there until he finally left a very long time in the future.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please hit the little blue button below that says review. Oh and I lied…this will be a three shot. My muse has struck me while I was practicing…..which factored the whole next shot….It will be up before Monday.


	3. Wings of Isis

(Just a note this is a friendship/brother like relationship between Reid and Morgan….it just sometimes doesn't seem that way. Also this kind of dance I am doing this about is very hard to describe so forgive me if it seems odd.)

A picture of Isis wings so you kinda get what Reid's costume looks like. Hope it works.

.com/00/$(KGrHqV,!isE1Mz(W(nlBN(BugUgpg~~0_

If not I'll try to put it on my profile page and you can see it there.

"**To ****dance**** is to be out of yourself. Larger, more beautiful, more powerful. This is power, it is glory on earth and it is yours for the taking.****" - Agnes De Mille**

"**We are, each of us angels with only one ****wing****; and we can only fly by embracing one another.****" - ****Luciano de Crescenzo **

Morgan raised an eyebrow at the club his date had insisted on going to. He was a pretty open minded guy but this was something out of his realm of the usual. The building was an old time theater that had been renovated. The lighting was low and the smell of spices and the beating of drums could be heard coming from within. They stood in line at the door only for a few minutes before Morgan paid the cover charge and they went in. The place was almost completely pack with people who were being shown to seats at tables of various sizes that were sin U shape formation surrounding a large wooden dance floor. The lighting in the place was low but each table had candles in the middle that illuminated the settings in a pleasant glow and allowed the patrons to still see and read a menu. The lighting for the dance floor was low as well but there were stage lights up on a catwalk pointing down at it. It was set up for a show. A waiter in a tan and brown vested outfit led them to a table at almost the middle of the head of the dance floor where the chairs were side by side. Morgan pulled out one of the chairs for his date and she smiled at his and sat down. He sat next to her and took another quick look around before facing her.

"So what exactly is this place you were raving about and insisted that we just had to come there?"

"It's a club, most of the time just like a bunch of the other usual clubs in the area but on Thursday it's special. Dinner and a show" she gestured to the dance floor "then if we want the performers will come out for a little Q&A and some instructional dance. Then after that it's back to the same old club it is the rest of the week nights."

"Okay, are you going to tell me what kind of a show?" Morgan had done as she had asked when he agreed to come to this club on their date and had not looked up anything about it.

"That would ruin the surprise!" She hit his arm lightly and sounded mockingly hurt. "You will just have to wait and see" she smiled now and picked up a menu and handed it to him. "Besides, tonight is extra special; one of the performances is to die for. The performer only comes once every other month or so, that's why we had to come tonight." She then opened her own menu and proceeded to look over the options. They both ordered a curry with wild rice meal, his chicken, hers beef with a side on nan bread, with a good red wine, which was served right before the show began.

When it did Morgan was indeed surprised by the subject matter. The first act was a line of four women alternating in blue and purple outfits of billowy pants and long skirts all with tied tops bearing their mid-drifts. A strong drum beat and some kind of wind instrument played as they shimmied onto the dance floor from around the curtain separating their stage and the backstage. The group of belly dancers put on quite a show. So did the ones who came after them. Some just had a routine, others told a short story and there were a few solo acts. There was an intermission where he ordered handmade French vanilla ice cream with dried mango and papaya topped with roasted coconut.

"So has this, 'I can't miss this' dancer been on yet?" Morgan asked his date before the second half of the show started. "I mean don't get me wrong there people are good but I am no judge on who is the better" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Not yet, they always save him for towards the end of the show" she replied.

"Him?" he raised an eye brow but she only shushed him as the music started again and the show went on. After a few more acts everything changed.

All the stage lights went out but one spotlight. Some kind of lone stringed instrument began to play with a wind like sound before a drum joined and some kind of flute. The club which had the sounds of silverware and soft chatting in the background fell almost completely silent. A curved shaped piece of white material with an unfolded fan like pattern, and strings of white golden tipped feathers appeared from the middle of the curtain. With the spotlight on it, it glowed. It pressed sideways along the left hand side of the curtain before another identical piece came out and did the same on the right. They parted the curtain slightly and a male figure stepped out. Dressed in white and cream billowy pants and vest covering most of his chest, his mid section was still visible along with the center of his chest. Over his face he wore a white mask starting by covering half his cheeks, his nose and going up over his eyes, forehead and hair to trail down in the back most likely. His ears stuck out along with wisps' of brown hair but it didn't look funny because there were a few feathers at the top and sides of the mask. It was very subtle and worked well with his costume. Now that Morgan could see the dancer he realized that the pieces of material were wings. The dancer was an angel. A few long graceful slow steps had him in the middle of the stage, the wings he had begun fluttering after he stepped out made him look like he was flying even though he never left the ground. At that time seemed to slow as he started. Swinging a wing down low towards his middle then up as he drought it back out to his side, he dipped his opposite hip in time. Repeating the move with the other wing before he turned in a slow circle, the wings fanning out behind him. The music picked up tempo as he faced them again and he began a series of sweeps, dips/ducts, spins, shimmies, back and forward arcs and various over moves of his flight as that was all Morgan could describe it as. It captured all of his attention and he was so focused on the dance someone could have stood next to him and shouted his name and he would have ignored it. As the dancer preformed he moved closer and closer towards the front of the stage and the table where Morgan sat with his date.

Morgan decided this dancer was the most graceful, interesting, entertaining, and provocative he'd seen all evening. The show was supposed to last about three hours with many numerous dancers and acts. The show was more than half way over but Morgan had never seen this dancer before. Or at least he was somewhat sure. He had yet to see the dancer's face because of the mask and his movements covering it, but his body didn't look familiar from the other dancers, not that Morgan had been looking at the men that much. And yet his body was familiar to him in a way and a fleeting twinge of annoyance came that he couldn't place the reason why. A millisecond break in focus had him giving a very quick glancing sweep of the place as the dancer turned his back again reviled everyone had stopped to watch this act now, even the waiters. He turned his attention back to the dancer and was captured again until his dramatic sweeping finish a few minutes later. The dancer swayed sweeping his wings right and left, turned in a large circle lifting his wings to the heavens before pulling them around his dropping body in a cocoon as he knelt on the stage right in front of them and the music died. Morgan joined his date and the rest of the club as they erupted in applause. After a moment the dancer stood and unwrapped himself his wings folding at his sides, turning to his right and left bowing each time. Morgan picked up his glass of wine to take a drink when the dancer faced the front and bowed. He was so close Morgan could see his features clearly now as he bowed. Standing up straight with a wide smile covering his face, his brown eyes sparkling, some brown hair hanging down having come loose during his dance.

Morgan just about chocked on his drink and had to cover his mouth with a napkin to catch anything that might come out as he set the glass back on the table. His date turned to him with a look of worry and concern on her face as the dancer disappeared back stage.

"Oh my gosh are you okay Morgan?" She put her hand on his back and gave a few pats before rubbing it as he gave a few coughs.

"I'm okay" Morgan finally got out before taking a few deeper breaths to center himself.

"What's the matter? You sure you are okay?" She was looking him over.

"Yeah" Morgan insisted "Just a bit surprised is all."

"Surprised?" She was curious at his explanation and kept her hand on his back as he straightened up.

Morgan nodded and motioned with his chin towards the stage. "I know the dancer that was just there" he was still in a slight shock.

"You do!" she was surprised and sat up straight looking at him seriously moving her hand to his lower forearm now. "No one knows who he is" she continued giving her head a small shake.

"Not any more" Morgan shook his own head as if he could dispel the images he had seen. How could his team, all trained profilers miss this? How could he have missed this? He wanted to go back stage, to walk up to him and ask him how…why…did he, was he doing this. But Morgan knew he would have to wait for the Q&A, if he came out then. If not he would find a way back stage to confront him. By now the next dancer was on stage and his date was watching but kept her hand on his lower forearm. He tried to watch but all he could think about was the previous performance. Sooner than he thought the whole show was over and all the performers came out to bow and receive the club goers thunderous applause. He was among the rest of the dancers, but he was not touching, or holding hands, or linking his arms with any of them.

Q&A time was announced for any of the patrons to come up and get to know the performers. Afterwards the performers would hand out tips and demonstrate a few basics for those who were brave enough to give a try at dancing. However the dancer Morgan most wanted to see went back stage with a few other performers who did not wish to stay out in the growing crowd gathering on the stage dance floor. Morgan helped his date out of her seat and they headed out on the floor with the other patrons.

"Excuse me for a few minutes I'll be right back okay" Morgan placed his hand on her shoulder and gave a light squeeze.

"Hurry back, I'll be over next to the twin tribal dancers" she smiled at him before they went their separate ways.

He walked over to the curtain separating the front and back of the club. There was an actual bouncer standing at the opening. But he let Morgan pass when he flashed his badge and even held the curtain aside for him. The back had an open area where performers could wait for their turn or practice a few moves. There was a side isle marked off on the left wall with a door leading out to the back of the club at one end, that would take people out and over to the bar in front when they wanted to leave or mingle later on the other end. Along the back wall and right wall were little cubicles with heavy curtain doors, the walls about seven feet tall for dressing rooms. Some were open; some were closed but had papers with names on them, and a few were closed but unmarked. He didn't see his target in any of the open ones, or his name on any of the closed ones. However the giant white cloth wings of his angel were in a clear bag leaning against one of the closed unmarked makeshift rooms. He made his way over to the room he wanted and making sure on one would over hear him he knocked on the side close to the curtain door.

"Hey kid, you decent in there?"

He heard a sharp intake of breath and a muted crash and almost pulled the curtain aside. Instead he sought permission "can I come in?" He only had to wait a few moments before the curtain made a tiny gap between the far side and the wall. He grabbed it pulling it over himself as he turned to slip inside so no one would see. He made sure it was firmly back in place before looking at the dancer, his team mate, his friend, his adopted brother. Spencer Reid.

Reid stood there looking at him nervously with wide eyes, his skin pale but for his cheeks which were bright pink before he lowered his eyes to look at his feet. He had already changed into his regular cloths.

"How did you find me?" Reid's voice was low and a little breathy.

The tiny room had a folding table with matching folding chair on the left a small mirror hanging above it, a T bar costume and cloths rack was next to it, and would be visible when the curtain door was open. On the right where Morgan stood was another folding chair and full length mirror against the wall. Morgan sat in the chair and motioned for Reid to sit in his chair by the table. Reid did sit hesitantly after a few seconds but didn't look up at Morgan.

"My date brought me here kid, I had no idea that you would be here." Morgan answered him honestly. After a moment of silence he went on. "I didn't even know it was you out there dancing until you were done and taking your bows."

Reid's head came up and he looked at Morgan almost horrified. "You saw me!" His breath hitched and he started wringing his hands.

"Relax pretty boy, I did see you but I thought you were great. The best part of the show actually. You must have been doing this a long time obviously. But I am curious how you learned it, why do you do it?" he waited hoping he hadn't pushed too far and Reid would answer him. They all valued their privacy, Reid especially, but sometimes he would tell Morgan things about him. He would like this to be one of those times, and understand if it wasn't.

"It was when I joined the academy actually. I was having a hard time with the physical parts of the training. One of my class mates who was also having a hard time had a little sister who danced. She came one day to see him and saw us pretty much failing. She thought hat by teaching us to dance it would help us be more flexible and work on our core strength. He wasn't so good but she thought I was and kept training me. I was okay but I thought about stopping, until she gave me the wings of Isis. Then I excelled at least at dancing, but I believe it did help with my classes at the academy. As to why I still do it…I don't know. I just do it. It feels….natural, like I can just close my eyes and everything falls away, my mind becomes clear." Reid tried to explain what he felt but he just couldn't. "I don't have to be anybody or anything, I'm free…I can just….be" Reid tried again to explain.

Morgan thought about what Reid was trying to say, about what he was saying. Morgan sort of understood in a way. It was like when he was renovating the housed he planned to flip. When he was working everything just went away. He could spend hours just doing, not worrying, not thinking, just feeling free. "I understand pretty boy, you don't have to explain anymore" he looked at his friend. Reid looked at him, finally really looked at him, almost as to judge his sincerity. "I feel it too, when I'm working on a house. That is what I do, I buy houses that need to be fixed up and I do all the work. Then I sell them, but all that really matters to me is fixing them up, I can get lost in it." They sat for a few minutes in silence just watching each other.

"Thanks Morgan" Reid smiled and fidgeted with his hands.

"Sure kid, any time. I won't tell anyone either if you won't" Morgan teasingly reassured Reid even though he was very serious as his face showed in contrast with his voice. "If you want to hang out for a bit I can give you a lift on my way to taking my date home as I didn't see your car in the parking lot."

Reid ducked his head again and shook it. "Yeah I usually catch a bus or a cab when I come here, but you should have to do that. I don't want to ruin the end of your date."

Morgan knew what he was referring to, he was considered a bit of a player. "I'm sure it will be cool, we are a bit more friends than potential romantics. I'll just say you called and were in the area needing a lift and I told you to meet us here. She'll understand, in fact it might be a bit of pay back. We had another date her old college friend crashed and we took her home."

"Okay, as long as it's no trouble" Reid agreed at last.

"No trouble for you kid, here" he pulled his keys from his pocket and handed them to Reid. "Why don't you put your stuff in the back of my car and come back to the dance floor to meet my date. I have to get back out there anyway, or she'll think I abandoned her" he smiled.

"Alright, I'll see you in a few minutes" Reid took the keys as Morgan stood up.

With another smile he left Reid and went back out front into the club. He found his date chatting up one of the dancers from the first performance and walked over to her side.

"There you are, I was beginning to think you got lost" she smiled.

"No, I just got a call after I left you. A team mate of mine was in the area and he is stranded out here. He wanted to know if I could pick him up, but since I'm already here I told him to come over. I really hope you don't mind if he rides along with us when we leave." Morgan put on an apologetic face and shuffled a foot.

"Of course, you can't just leave him out here. I'm interested to meet one of your team anyway, as you have talked a little about them" she reassured him.

"Thanks, he should be here soon" He gave her a small hug in appreciation. They walked around for a bit and chatted with a few other dancers. He didn't try any of the dances but his date tried out a few basics as some of the dancers demonstrated and taught some of the remaining crowed. He had spotted Reid at the bar not long after returning to his date and when she was done with her questions and dancing they went back to their table to get their things. He was just paying the bill when Reid shuffled over to them. He was wearing a hoodie over his cloths, his hands in his pockets.

"Um hi Morgan, sorry for spoiling the end of your date, she looks nice" Reid looked at his date and took a hand out of his pocket to give her a small wave. "I'm Reid, it's nice to meet you."

"It's okay, I'm Stacy. I understand the need for giving a friend a lift. Besides you can tell me about what you do with Morgan on the job in the car, as he won't" she didn't attempt to shank hands picking up on that.

"Oh no you don't, not a work Reid or you can with someone else" Morgan teased.

"Don't worry I won't tell her anything bad, well at least not much" Reid teased right back.

"Then I think we better get going before he changes his mind about that ride" Stacy said. With that they headed out, Reid passing Morgan his keys when he and his date passed by him.

On the drive to Stacy's Morgan and Reid talked little about their job, being able to steer and usually keep the conversation on other topics. Morgan walked Stacy to her door where she gave him a peck on the cheek when they got there. Reid had moved to the front seat from the back, pulling his stuff up with him to sit on his lap in the mean time. The drive to Reid's apartment was pretty quiet neither of them talking much. When they got there Morgan shut the engine off.

"You need help with your stuff?" he looked at Reid.

"No it's okay I can do it, but thanks for the ride" Reid shook his head before reaching to open the door.

"Can I see you again?" Morgan blurted before he knew what he was saying or doing.

Reid froze his hand still on the door handle. He chewed on his bottom lip, his brows together in concentration. Morgan almost took it back but Reid answered before he could say anything else.

"I think I'd like that" and with that Reid was out of the car and moving up the steps to his apartment.

Morgan watched him go, making sure he was inside before starting the car and driving home himself. As he settled himself in bed that night he went to sleep with a smile on his face and dreamed of angels and drum beats.

The next morning at work was a usual day of paper work and the hope they wouldn't catch a case over the weekend. Nothing seemed to have changed between Morgan and Reid that anyone could see, nothing at all about the night before. They never spoke of it again but every once in a while an envelope with a ticket would show up on Morgan's deck secretly tuck out of sight of the rest of the team. And every morning after a rose would be on Reid's desk which confused the hell out of the team because they could never come up with an answer for it. It was a perfect arrangement that kept the friends close through the years.

(Thanks to all the people who read, favorite, alerted, and commented on my stories. If you liked this on hit the little blue review button below. This was supposed to be a three shot but it might continue if I can think of something else (I might)….or if you have an idea for me PM me or write it in the review and I will see what I can do. Thanks again, hope you enjoyed.)


	4. feathery flight

When I lay my head on the pillow at night I can say I was a decent person today. That's when I feel beautiful. - Drew Barrymore

"It was a defensive struggle to the end. A pillow fight. - John Braham

Well this would be interesting. Their latest case in the tiny farm town of Orchard, Maine population 2,037 had just ended but the jet had mechanical issues forcing the team to stay in town for another night. However the hotel they had checked out of earlier was now full…so were the other hotels and motels. Apparently they caught the unsub right in time for the towns yearly farm equipment convention. And everywhere was booked up solid from the town's two hotels, two motels, and even the areas small camping lodges on the outskirts of town. They got lucky however when one of the secretaries at the police station heard of their predicament. The good news was her elderly aunt was turning her large farm house into a bed and breakfast, the bad news was it was far from finished. But if the team didn't mind a slight mess and crammed places, the beds were soft and the food great and the cost very low. It beat sleeping in chairs at the station as they had also just returned the rental SUVs and they were also being used. So taking their go bags they managed to get a ride to the opposite end of town to the house of Ms. Winifred Crowly. The property was vast including a gravel drive past a well kept front lawn with flower beds to a small garage next to a large two story farm house with extended covered porch. It looked like something right out of a decorative homes catalogue. Morgan whistled as they walked up the porch steps to the front door. The porch held two rocking chairs a small table two person swing seat and various potted plants. The screen door was open showing an oak door with swirling patterns carved into it and a half circle glass window at the top. Hotch knocked and a few moments later the door was opened by a tall willowy elderly woman. She smiled at them and pulled the rest of the door open reveling a small receiving hall.

"You must be the F.B.I. my niece Charlotte called about, come in, come in." She stepped out of the way and gestured them in.

"Thank you ma'am" Hotch entered first followed by Rossi, JJ, Prentiss, Morgan and last Reid.

"Why don't we all go into the parlor, and please call me Winnie, I may be old but I am not ancient" she smiled again and led them down the hall and to the right. The parlor was a spacious room with a couch, love seat, two lazy boy chairs, a large coffee table and small end tables next to the chairs. There was an entertainment cabinet along one wall and two book shelves along another. An old picture of the farm house with a family hung next to the book shelves. "Have a seat," Winnie sat in one of the lazy boys the team following her example setting their bags at their feet.

"I'm agen…uh I'm Aaron, this is David, JJ, Emily, Derek and Spencer" Hotch decided since they were off the clock to introduce the team informally. It was somewhat strange but appropriate for the situation.

"Well it's wonderful to meet you all. I do admit I wasn't expecting so many of you but I'm sure it will work out. In advance I am sorry for some of the mess you will see, I just started on this new endeavor of mine. Some of you will have to share a room, I hope that isn't too bad" 'Winnie explained.

"Not at all we've had some tight fits before" Hotch reassured her.

"Alright, now you are allowed to wander if you like, but the east part of the farm is off limits, some of the demonstrations for the convention are setting up out there and I won't want you to get hurt by accident. There is a pond if you feel like taking a walk on the west end of the property. The entertainment system is running if you care for the news or a movie, or there are plenty of books. The kitchen is open if you get hungry and I cook supper at six, breakfast is at seven. I only have two working bathrooms at the moment, one on this floor and one on the second floor, but there are plenty of towels and hot water. If you care to I'll show you your rooms now" she looked around at the team as she talked.

"That will be fine, thank you" Hotch answered and they all got up. Winnie led them out of the parlor and back into the hall. The hall grew wider as they went, passing a kitchen to the left until they came to a open area. A closed door to the right and the landing of stairs on the left the hall continued on with a closed door at the end. They crowded into the space as Winnie stopped.

"This is the bathroom" she opened the closed door to show them a medium sized room with tiled floors, standing sink, claw foot tub with shower rod and large head and wraparound curtain tucked to the side. The toilet was between the sink and tub, a mirror over the sink and towel rack and supply stand on the opposite wall. "My room is at the end of the hall" she continued, "and I'll put you girls in the room next to mine if you two will follow me." She moved a few feet forward to another closed door on the left. JJ and Prentiss moved around the guys to follow her and they disappeared into the room for a minute. Winnie came out nodding at something the girls were saying but it was muffled to the guys. "While they get settled I'll show the rest of you your rooms" she walked back to them. Hotch nodded and she began to climb the stairs.

The stairs weren't all that steep but the steps were a little narrow and had warn patches from years of people ascending and descending. The banister was intricately carved but smooth under their fingers and the supports had vine patterns on then. The upstairs landing was a small square before enter a larger hallway then down stairs. The hallway was lined with old photographs of people and the farm with spaces for doors on both sides and another door at the end of the hall. They passed the first door on the left and Winnie opened the first door on the right.

"This is the other bathroom, much like the one down stairs" she moved away and they saw it was almost an exact copy of the other. She opened the next door to the left and gestured with her hand "Aaron and David this will be your room as your older and I assume higher in command you get the two beds, again I am sorry about the mess."

"I'm sure it will be fine" Hotch answered silently glad she had provided two beds with the room. Although he had had to share before he preferred his own space and he knew Rossi did too. Morgan and Reid could face sharing better than they could and he tried not to smile at the idea of them arguing who got what side of the bed.

They peaked in as Hotch and Rossi entered the room together. There were two single beds with an end table and lamp on it between them at the head. On the far wall was a short long book shelf and picture of the ocean and a small closet door. Opposite the door was a window that looked out over the farm and full length mirror at the end of the beds. In the far corner was a pile covered by a sheet but a few end pieces of wood were sticking out. In the corner behind the door were boxes of tiles and a few pipes leaning against the wall. "I hope you find it rest full," she said then turned to the two remaining team members "I'll take you to your room now."

She skipped the next door on the left and opened the next one on the right for them. "I'm sorry you have to share a bed and it's a bit messier then the other room but I am sure you being younger you'll manage. I can offer you extra blankets if you like and I hope you find it restful. I'll let you settle in now" and with that they entered the room as she turned to head back down stairs.

The room was slightly bigger then Hotch and Rossi's but it was hard to tell with rolls of carpet in the corner by the closet door and another covered pile of wood in the far corner. The other corner had two end tables with lamps and more rods leaning against the wall behind the door. There were two tool boxes and some door knobs on the top of the bookshelf along the wall. But the window was bigger and looked out across a wooded area and they caught a glimpse of the pond mentioned earlier. The bed was a plush and comfortable looking queen size with lots of fluffy looking pillows and quilt comforter. As Morgan moved over to put his bag on the bed Reid stayed in place still taking in the room.

"You want the side by the door so you can have the lamp on?" Morgan asked having not seen an outlet for Reid's night light he usually carried. He and Hotch knew but would never say anything about it.

Reid gave a slight nod as his cheeks got a hint of pink in them before joining Morgan and putting his bag on the bed. Morgan checked his watch and sighed "Well it's just after four, do you care to go on a walk like Winnie suggested it looks nice out?" Morgan glanced out the window before turning to Reid for his answer.

Reid hugged his arms around his waist and looked out the window as he thought before checking his own watch. "Okay," he finally answered which made Morgan smile.

"Good, I'll just tell Hotch on our way out, let's go" he led the way back out into the hall, closing the door behind Reid when he came out. As they walked past the open door to their bosses room Morgan stuck his head in. "Hey Hotch, me and Reid are going out, we'll be back in time for dinner." That said he didn't wait for a reply and herded Reid down the stairs and down the hall to the front door. When Morgan opened the door for Reid the sound of JJ laughing could be heard. She was sitting on the swing seat listening to her phone. Morgan had no doubt it was Will and Henry on the other end. He and Reid waved as they walked past and down the steps. They skirted around the house till they faced the west. The lawn was mowed for about sixteen yards before becoming unkempt. There was a foot trampled path in the grass that headed towards a stand of trees in the distance. Morgan took the lead and Reid followed as they set out on the narrow path. The grass got higher as they moved further from the house. It was halfway to their knees when they approached the stand of trees, a mix of cottonwood, oak, willow and maples. Just beyond that like Winnie had promised was a pond. It was a good size fed by a small creek on the far end and rain when it came. There were cattails along part of its east bank and lilies scattered about. A few Canadian geese had decided to stop for a rest and they swam around the cattails looking for food. Morgan and Reid just stood and watched for a few minutes before Morgan spoke up.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really" Reid shook his head. They stood there just watching for a few more minutes. "Why the babies? The kids were bullies, the parents ignored this or encouraged it, but the babies…most of them couldn't even talk yet."

"I don't know, and I don't think we ever will. But our unsub was so focused on stopping the cycle maybe he was, in his very unstable mind, thinking of the future. But whatever his reasoning he was wrong and we stopped him. That last little girl will grow up because of what you did, think of her." Morgan looked at Reid, saw the sadness in his eyes as he thought about the case they had just finished.

"Okay" Reid answered softly but he didn't sound too confident.

"Let's take a look around, maybe there's something else to see" Morgan put his hand on Reid's shoulder. They walked towards the cattails, getting a closer look at the geese first. They checked out the creek which was nice looking and some of the taller oaks. Morgan even go Reid to tell him a little about the trees. "It's time to head back if we want to eat" Morgan said looking at his watch.

Reid looked about noticing for the first time that the sun had moved a far way across the sky and dusk was setting in. Then his stomach rumbled softly and his cheeks flushed slightly pink as Morgan heard and chuckled. They found the trampled path and headed back to the house. Just as they turned the corner to see the porch Prentiss came out the door.

"Oh good your back, now I don't have to yell for you like some lost children." Prentiss made fun of them but held the door as they climbed the steps smiling.

"Don't worry we kept in sight of the house mom," Morgan joked and got hit in the arm as he walked past her through the door.

"Don't back talk me mister I could have left you out there to starve" Prentiss shot back a mock scowl on her face. She came in behind Reid and shut the door before they started off to the kitchen. "Be sure to wash your hands before you sit at the table" she wasn't joking this time. They both nodded and went to the sink when they entered the kitchen. The other were already there standing about. JJ was just whipping her hands from washing before moving aside for Morgan and Reid. Morgan let Reid go first, washing as Reid dried.

"Did you have a nice walk?" Winnie asked as she walked past holding tray of warm bread with steam coming off.

"Yes we did, thank you" Morgan answered following her and moving a chair from the table so she could reach it better. After she had moved Hotch took her place a large pot in his hands which gave off a really good smell. Morgan adjusted a pot holder on the table and Hotch set the pot down allowing Morgan to see it was homemade beef stew. Rossi appeared at the other side of the table with a bowl of salad. Prentiss and JJ helped Winnie set the table and soon they were all sitting down to eat. Rossi being older and quite charming by Winnies standards got to sit at the head of the table. The team would no doubt tease him in the coming days. Winnie said a lovely little grace and food was passed around. For the next hour the team enjoyed well cooked food and the company of each other. The mood was lightened with talk of Jack and Henry, the weather and a few stories of the past provided by Winnie. When dinner was over Winnie surprised them with a cheery pie. Morgan was glad to see that Reid had two pieces with encouragement. Since Morgan and Reid had been out earlier they helped Winnie with the dishes as the others went to sit outside for a bit. After the dishes Winnie excused herself to get to sleep and Moragn and Reid headed out to sit with the rest of the team. The girls were the first to head off to bed after Winnie a few hours later.

"Trying to get in some extra beauty sleep, I think you'll need a few more hours" Morgan joked.

"If that's all it takes you need an extra day" Prentiss shot back as she passed hitting Morgan in the arm again.

"Let it go Prentiss, he's just jealous he can't look as good without more than just sleep" JJ teased pushing Prentiss on before Morgan could retaliate.

"Hey!" Morgan protested "Their picking on me" he turned to Hotch who actually had a tiny smile on his face.

"Good night girls" Rossi called then turned to the others. "I think I'll turn in too, and if I hear one word from you Morgan you'll be so buried in paper work when we get back I won't be able to hear you complain through it." Morgan's mouth fell open and he gestured with his arms at Hotch as Rossi passed him into the house.

"Don't look at me for back up, you asked for it, you can handle it" Hotch said seriously but he still had the hint of a smile. They sat on the porch not really talking for a while longer before Hotch went in to sleep leaving Morgan and Reid to themselves.

They just sat next to each other in silence for a while before Morgan looked Reid over. The kid was tired and some of the good mood from earlier seemed to have dissipated. "Alright pretty boy lets go to sleep ourselves" Morgan stood and waited for Reid. Reid was a bit slower then Morgan but they made it inside and up to their room in good time. Reid took his sleep cloths and went to change in the bathroom leaving Morgan to change in the room. While he was gone Morgan looked around to see if there was a way to cheer Reid up one last time before sleep. It took him a minute to decide and a smile crossed his face at the image that went through his head. He finished changing quickly then sat on the bed arranging everything he would need and waited.

Reid had changed for the night, brushed his teeth and washed his face before heading back to the room he shared with Morgan. He was really tired and the case still weighed on him, although not as heavily has it had that morning. He opened the door and walked in to see Morgan changed and sitting on the end of the bed. He went over to his bag and had just finished putting his cloths away when he was hit in the back. He straightened up quickly his step only faltering slightly as he took another hit this time to the back of the head. He turned gaining speed and stepped out of the way of a pillow that was coming right at him. He put his hands up to block the blow and grabbed at the pillow on its retreat. Getting hold of it he pulled it easily from Morgan's hands as the man was kneeling on the bed. "What are you" he started but didn't get the chance to say more as Morgan picked up another pillow that was by his side and swung again at him. He held up the pillow he'd confiscated and blocked before moving away. But Morgan was off the bed following him pressing the attack. "Stop that, we're supposed to go to sleep" he huffed as he danced out of Morgan's way and hopped on the bed and over the other side.

"Not a chance" Morgan slid over the corner of the bed following Reid and swung high and changed angles half way through his swing, getting around Reid's block and hitting him around the middle. "You haven't won the right to stop yet, I have all the hits" Morgan said getting in a hit to Reid's leg to prove his point.

"Fine" Reid shot back before turning and pressing an attack of his own catching Morgan off guard and hitting him in the chest. "Take that" Reid swung again but almost missed as Morgan hit him seconds before his pillow caught Morgan.

They danced around the room for several minutes, hitting, evading, blocking, pushing and taunting each other. Soon they both had two pillows and were laughing and teasing about who was better, who was going to win and what the loser might have to do after it was over.

On a particularly hard swing hitting Morgan one of the pillows Reid was holding burst at the end and on his draw back sent feathers flying everywhere. Reid stopped short gasping only to be hit on both side by Morgan's pillows. One of which also opened and caused a rain of feathers as Morgan swung it in an arch towards the ceiling before bringing it down again.

"Stop, Morgan stop" Reid breathed heavily his eyes wide at the mess they were making.

"Do you surrender?" Morgan hit him again causing more feathers to fly.

"Morgan, the feather, her pillows" Reid protested but held up a pillow to block Morgan's attack.

"We'll clean it up later I promise" Morgan hit him a few more times before Reid had had enough and hit back again. The war was on again and they fought for several more minutes, in a growing sea and rain of feathers. When they were each down to one pillow the other two now empty the contents littering the room Morgan changed tactics. As Reid lunged across the bed to hit him he blocked before letting go of his own pillow and grabbing Reid's. He pulled causing Reid to over balance and come crashing down on him letting out a loud ompfing sound. Then reaching around the pillow with one hand he brought the other forward pushing the pillow light into Reid's face as he began to tickle. His plan worked and Reid let go of the pillow to stop Morgan's hands. He also let out a shriek into the pillow before laughing at which Morgan let the pillow slide away. Reid tried to get away and they rolled around a bit ending with Reid trapped on his back on the bed surrounded with feathers, Morgan continuing to tickle him to death.

"I surrender, I surrender" Reid finally gasped letting go of Morgan and sweeping his arms up and laying as still as possible.

Morgan stopped his attack and sat back breathing heavy watching Reid catch his breath. His friend looked tired but a lot happier and Morgan knew he wouldn't think of the last case for some time to come. Morgan cocked his head to the side as he watched Reid an image popping into his head. Not only did the younger man look happier he looked heavenly. Mostly due to the feathers covering the bed. They were in Reid's hair which was spread out haloing his head inner mixed with the brown. Reid's arms had swept a pile up into an arching line from his shoulders upwards towards the headboard. A scattering of feathers had been dragged down as he brought his arms down lying in a thin sweeping layer to his sides. Somehow almost all the feathers were facing down making it look as if Reid had wings. It was very fitting and Morgan smiled before yawning. He looked over at the clock and noticed a lot more time had passed then he thought, and it was now very late. He was also very tired now that he thought about it. He looked back at Reid and noticed the younger man's eyes were almost closed and his breathing had changed to very light. Morgan got up and made sure the bedside lamp was on before turning off the main light. His eyes adjusted quickly and he shook his head when the image of Reid as an angel was enhanced by the soft glow of the lamp making the feathers around him shine. He stood looking for a minute before moving over to the bed and laying gently next to a now sleeping Reid. It was warm enough to not need the blankets so Morgan just let them be. He could pull then up in a minute or two if they needed. He had drifted off to sleep before he knew it, half waking in the night when he thought he heard the door open and his team mate's voices, but he couldn't wake up enough to check and slipped back into a deeper sleep.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Hotch and Rossi hadn't been asleep long when they were woken by a loud thump. Neither of them moved till they heard another thump this one much softer but they had been listening for it.

"What is that?" Rossi sat up and Hotch got out of his bed and moved to the door. A couple more thumps could be heard then a muffled squeal.

"That came from the boys room" Hotch looked back at Rossi who shook his head.

"Please don't let it be what I hope it's not" Rossi grumbled as he climbed out of bed and joined Hotch. Hotch opened the door and looked out before opening it all the way. When he and Rossi stepped out and closed the door they found they had company. Prentiss and JJ and been woken up too and had also come to investigate. They had just reached the top of the steps. Hotch motioned for them to be quiet before they all started creeping down the hall to the room on the end. When they reached it everything was quite and no more sounds could be heard. They waited a few seconds before Hotch took hold of the door knob and slowly turned it easing the door open. Morgan and Reid were sound asleep side by side on the top of the bed. A bed covered in feathers with more around the room and two cloths that used to be pillows beside the bed.

"That is so cute" JJ whispered before holding her phone up for pictures almost making Hotch and Rossi do a double take.

"Always be prepared" Prentiss smirked and held up her own phone. As she took a picture Morgan began to stir and they all froze. He didn't wake up and they all let out a breath.

"Alright back to bed" Hotch instructed as he began closing the door. When the door was closed they made their way back down the hall.

"We'll see you in the morning, and save those pictures" Rossi said before he went back into the room he shared with Hotch. The girls went back down the stairs before Hotch followed Rossi into the room and climbing back into his own bed. He was asleep in no time and morning came all too soon.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

When Morgan woke in the morning Reid was already up sitting next to him and muttering about Hotch killing them. He sat up and the night before came back to him like a speeding truck. There were feathers everywhere and they were in a lot of trouble.

"This is all your fault" Reid gave Morgan's shoulder a shove before he got up but his voice didn't sound hateful or hurt.

"Relax we still have some time we can clean it up" Morgan got to his feet and stood surveying the room. Most of the feathers were concentrated on or around the bed, but there were still some all over reaching the door and far side of the room. "Let's just put them all on the bed to start with and we'll go from there." Morgan started scooping up feathers from around the bed and putting them in the middle. Reid began helping starting from the outer reaches of the room. It didn't take as long as they thought to gather up the feathers into a large pile.

"Now what Morgan, we can't just leave them here" Reid looked at his friend. Morgan reached down next to the bed and pulled up the almost empty pillow cases from the night before.

"Now we fill em back up" Morgan passed him one and took a handful of feathers and began stuffing his pillow. Reid did the same fluffing his now and then to make sure it was even. When both pillows were full again Morgan checked the room to make sure the hadn't missed any. "You go change I'll see if the girls have something in their bags to fix this with" Morgan took the pillows and set them on the bed so they wouldn't tip over and spill. Reid nodded took out cloths for the day and went to change in the bathroom. Morgan changed quickly before heading downstairs to seek out the girls. However they weren't in their room and Morgan could hear them laughing in the kitchen with Hotch, Rossi and their host. Sighing and straightening up he walked into the kitchen.

"Well if it isn't sleeping beauty" Prentiss noticed him first. All the others had smiles on their faces as she addressed him and for a moment he almost retreated.

"Very funny, it's not that late, besides there was something I had to straighten up." Morgan shot back then he turned to JJ "Could I see you for a moment."

"What do you need?" JJ looked amused but just sat at the table. Before he could answer Reid shuffled in stopping next to Morgan and looking rounds the group. Prentiss smiled, Rossi eyes lit up in amusement and JJ laughed echoed by Winnie.

"I know just what you need but don't you worry, I'll take care of it" Winnie said good naturedly after she had finished laughing.

Morgan and Reid just stood there looking at their team mates and friends before Hotch walked over and pulled something from Reid's hair. When he stepped back they saw it was a feather.

"Have an interesting night did we?" Rossi joked as he sat down at the table.

Both Morgan and Reid looked down, and Reid's cheeks were red causing the group to laugh again.

"Don't worry about it, my boys used to do the same thing, although they were a lot younger" Winnie said at last. "Those old things have been mended so many times I am surprised I keep them."

"We cleaned everything up mam" Morgan looked up and Reid followed suit.

"It's alright, thank you for that, now sit down so we can all eat some breakfast" Winnie smiled before turning back to the stove.

Morgan and Reid helped her set the table, clear everything away and do the dishes when they were finished. While they were doing the dishes Winnie had gone up and fixed the pillows. Soon the team was ready to leave and Winnie had agreed to take them to the airstrip in her old station wagon. Hotch had gone into a side room that was an office with Winnie as the team packed the car. When he came out and right before they left he pulled Morgan and Reid aside to talk to them about giving Winnie an extra thanks for the slight mess they caused. They agreed they would before they left and they got into the car and headed out of town.

After they had all gotten their things aboard the jet Morgan and Reid hung around the car to talk to Winnie. "We are really sorry about the pillows" Morgan started.

"We can cover the cost to get new ones" Reid offered.

"It's quite alright boys I understand" Winnie smiled at them. "What you do is hard and sometimes you need to let go. You cleaned up the mess and were going to fix everything, nothing else was broken either. So don't you worry about it, besides Aaron gave me something to make up for it." She took out her phone and held it up for them to see. The small screen had a picture of them laying on the bed surrounded by feathers. "It's time to go now if you don't want to miss your plane" Winnie said as Reid turned red for the second time that morning and even Morgan looked a little flushed. Winnie put her phone away and headed back to her car as Morgan and Reid got on the plane sitting side by side on the couch.

After the plane had taken off and they had been flying for a while Morgan and Reid finally relaxed enough to stretch out. But neither one was too comfortable as they kept thinking about the picture on Winnie's phone. If the team had given her one they had no doubt Garcia had received one. Going back to the office with that hanging over their heads was not going to give them peace for a while. As they moved about Hotch stepped into view and they stopped to look at him.

"Winnie and I thought you might like these for the trip back" Hotch held out two fluffy pillows and the whole plane filled with laughter. They were the pillows from the night before, and both Reid and Morgan took them reluctantly. "Try not to make a mess on the jet" Hotch warned before going to sit back up front.

"Next time?" Morgan nodded his head towards the others in a low voice swinging the pillow a bit.

"Yes" Reid nodded and settled back with his pillow a smile on his face.


	5. Concrete angel

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds (wish I did) or its characters. I am simply borrowing them for a moment. No money is being made from this work it is simply for the enjoyment of the fans.**

**Authors note: This work was hard for me and I hope no one gets mad at my decisions for this story. I know the song reference is odd but I couldn't find one about men so this one will have to do. Hanky may be needed.**

_**A statue stands in a shaded place  
>An angel girl with an upturned face<br>A name is written on a polished rock  
>A broken heart that the world forgot<strong>_

_**-Concrete Angel (Martina McBride)**_

It was cold, he could see his breath as a white puff of mist as he exhaled a sigh. Everything around him was white and gray and gripped in silence. Taking a deep breath he started off down the obscured path his boots making a crunching sound as they marked the pristine snow. The cold crept in on him as he went and he shivered slightly. The lack of color and sound tugged at his nerves as he walked and the cold added to his feelings of sadness and natural winter month depression. His mind started to wander and he stilled for a moment before he shook his head as it to stop it. He knew where it wanted to take him, the memories that he tried to bury. But he knew in the end he couldn't, not when he was here, in this place. So he gave up and began to trudge on as the scene around him began fading away to the memory he long wished was just a nightmare.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

They had been working on a case that was hard on the team but especially on Reid. They had been called to Montana after several bodies of students and staff at two local colleges had turned up. As the victims were diverse it took some work to connect them all and put together what was going on. They had recently discovered that the unsub, a boy named Toby was picking off people who had bullied him. Which lead to a tense standoff in the college's agricultural wing. Toby had come in search of his next victim, a teacher who he felt wronged him, and seen the team looking for him. He had run to the outer buildings of the school before ducking into a work lab. The lab was occupied at the time with students in agricultural design and construction. Toby fired off a few shots to get the students attention and compliance as he herded them into the middle back of the room. He stood close to them so he could see the whole place, keep them trapped and take a personal hostage if necessary. This had left room for the team to come in but obstacles in the way of a clear line on the unsub. When the team had come in they fanned themselves out blocking the door and getting views from all angles. There were too many variables to get a good outcome that had made the team try and negotiate with Toby. That was where it had all gone wrong in Morgan's mind; they should have just shot Toby before anything else could happen.

"Toby I'm agent Hotchner and this is my team, we just came here to talk to you." Hotch started the negotiations in a calm manner not lower his weapon but lowering his shoulders and bending his knees slightly to seem less threatening.

"Don't come any closer" Toby shouted at them inching closer to the students.

"Okay, okay, just tell us what's going on alright" Hotch answered.

"You're just like them I can tell" Toby shouted moving his gun around but not pointing it at anyone or anything in particular yet.

"Like who Toby, who are we like?" Hotch asked even thought they all knew who.

"Them, the students, the teachers. They were always picking on me, holding me back, treating me like I was nothing" Toby cried out one hand raking through his hair as his gun lowered slightly.

The students seeing that Toby was focusing on the team had begun to shift and inch slowly away, the outer students first.

"Don't move!" Toby shouted shifting his attention back to the students who did stop and waving his gun around at them and the team as he took a few steps closer to the group. The team had tensed up at this and were lining up their best shots at Toby. But he stopped still a little ways away from them and brought his gum back towards the team. "See they listen now, now that they see me, now that they know what I am capable of."

"Yes they see you and we do too so why don't we talk about this. Tells us what it is you are looking for, what do you need?" Hotch went on calmly but tightened his grip on his gun just waiting for a right moment.

"I'm done talking, and I don't need your help getting what I need. You don't know what I want, you have no idea" Toby kept his gun up but it was waving and shaking slightly.

"But we do Toby, I do" Reid's voice answered before Hotch could. "Your young, younger than most of your classmates. And smart, very smart but they don't like that so they chose not to see it, and when they do it's only to hurt you with it." Reid went on as Toby turned his attention on him and away from the students. "They try to put you down, make you less than them but they couldn't do it. Not right away but they chip away at you, they never stop and it never seems to get any better. You try to show them try hard to withstand them but you can't." Reid was inching forwards and raising his arms our in a gesture of clam and submissive behavior, but his gun never wavered.

Toby's full attention was on Reid now, his gun slightly lowered and wavering finally pointed in one direction, towards Reid. He seemed to be calming down getting lost in Reid's words as if thinking of something else. The students had started moving again very slowly towards the girls on one side or Rossi on the other.

"They didn't understand I just wanted them to understand, I wanted what I earned" Toby said loudly no longer shouting in a voice that was tinted with longing.

"That's right" Reid kept talking now standing between the team and Toby and students. But then one of the students stumbled over something on the floor causing Toby to snap into awareness and seek out the noise.

Noticing the position of the students Toby let out a cry of anger and brought his gun up and swung it towards the students.

The team saw his hand tightening on the gun, knew that he was going to pull the trigger. They knew they would have to take the risk of injuries as they lined up their gun sights on Toby. The first shot hit him in the shoulder and he spun back as he pulled the trigger sending a round of bullets in all directions as the team opened fire on him.

The sound of shots fired was deafening and after a second the adrenalin kicked in and time seemed to speed up. Everyone was ducking for cover and some were shouting, in the background glass was breaking, mixing with dirt, stone and plant matter to fly into the air. Morgan had returned fire as he too forced his body down and out of the line of fire. It was over in seconds, in fact as soon as he hit the ground the noise around him was already fading away. He was scrambling to his feet eyes darting around for danger, voice commanding as he told everyone to stay down. He ignored the pains of his body from the fall and the debris that now covered the lab.

"Morgan, you alright?" he caught Hotch a few yards from him gun trained on something on the ground he couldn't see. Hotch's shirt sleeves were covered with dirt and spots of blood and something had caught him in the leg but he seemed to be okay.

"Yeah" he called back now taking the time to really look around sensing the threat was over. Hotch called out to the rest of the team and he watched for them as they reported in. Prentiss was helping JJ stand up by the door to the lab. Both had dirt and plant matter on them, Prentiss's right arm was bleeding slightly the blood seeping through the white in spots. JJ was leaning against her, and Morgan was willing to bet she had hurt her leg or foot. Rossi was leaning on a once smooth now shattered garnet table. His jacket was a little torn up and he had a cut on the side of his head, possible more on his body under his jacket where his vest didn't cover. When Reid's turn came up there was no answer and Morgan couldn't see him. Panic flooded him instantly and he began moving noting the twinge in his left ankle. "Reid" he called as he moved scanning the lab of his friend and partner. Rossi was moving towards Hotch, Prentiss and JJ towards the students still on the ground, he was left to look for Reid. He moved in the direction he had last seen Reid, between Hotch and Rossi and Prentiss and JJ. He spotted a shoe poking out from behind a table turned on its side. Morgan rushed over kicking plants, and stones out of his way to get to the other side of the table and the owner of the shoe.

His heart seemed to stop for a minute when he rounded the table before starting again and pounding as if someone was using it as a drum in a speed contest. Reid lay over various pieces of broken stone and greenery. But splayed out on both sides of him arching up and away in stark contrast to the bed of debris was dark red blood in a hideous imitation of angel wings. He crashed to his knees not caring that the stones bruised and poked him.

"Hotch get a paramedic Reid's hit. Agent down, agent down!" Morgan shouted not caring how he sounded scared and panicked and slightly angry. After his report all his attention went into assessing and helping Reid. There was no sign of damage to the front of his bullet proof vest so Morgan looked over Reid side facing towards him and saw it. Somehow a bullet had entered Reid's side where the thinner elastic straps held the vest together. Normally that wouldn't be a problem area but Reid had had his hands and arms elevated when the shooting started. It was a very small percentage of a chance, Reid could have told him the statistics, of being hit here. But when were the odd ever in Reid's favor? The bullet had entered one side and passed out the other, that was the reason for the blood wings. He looked up to Reid's face to reassure him and saw his eyes wide with fear as he looked around before locking eyes with Morgan. There was a line of blood coming from Reid's nose and mouth and it was bright with a few bubbles in it.

"Mo-or-ggg-ann" Reid managed to breath out in a weak scared voice.

"Don't talk kid, I got ya okay don't talk" Morgan set his gun down and leaned forward spreading his arms and bringing a hand to both of Reid's sides never breaking eye contact. "I'm sorry kid this is going to hurt just a bit" he tried to sound calm, convey a false easiness and he presses his hands into Reid's sides.

Reid hissed and his eye lids drooped as he winced and more blood came out his mouth, brighter than before with more air bubbles. "Mm-g-nnn" Reid wheezed his eyes full of fear began glassing over and losing focus.

"Reid come on, stay awake kid, keep those eyes open" Morgan was almost pleading and didn't care. His friend and colleague lay sprawled on the ground next to him possibly dying. He was trying desperately to stop the bleeding coming from Reid's sides. But only one hand on each wound wasn't helping much and there was only so much pressure he could apply in the position. Short of sitting on Reid's legs and covering him it wouldn't be enough and yet it had to be enough at the same time. Part of the team had gathered around but with the way everything was positioned they could only stand and wait for the paramedics. What was taking them so long they should have been here.

"Ssss-oo-rrrr-yy" Reid hissed out as he exhaled more blood this time pink and mostly in bubbles.

"Don't be sorry kid, don't be, you're doing good okay just hang on."Morgan was beginning to lose it his eye sight getting blurry as water filled his eyes. He applied more pressure straining his shoulders and bending his arms at an awkward angle. It was all he could do as the rest of the world faded out leaving him with tunnel vision locked on Reid's eyes. He was watching the moment the bright light of life they held was put out, felt the last breath expelled the sound deafening to his ears. He let out a cry and shook Reid slightly as if to snap him back to reality, his tears now spilling out an down his cheeks. He stayed there until Hotch pulled him away by force. The rest of the team was herding the students out of the lab to waiting ambulances. Ambulances that should have been there sooner, that should be leaving with Reid to the hospital to get patched up again. But they wouldn't be leaving any time soon and not with Reid.

Hotch held on to him for a bit before letting go and stepping back but not leaving. Morgan knew he was giving him a final look before he'd be forced out and to an ambulance to get looked over and treated himself. He wiped his eyes making use he wouldn't miss anything even though he knew Reid wouldn't want him to remember him this way.

Reid lay spread out where he fell upon the broken stones, dirt and crushed plants, hair haloed around his head arms out and bent, legs stretched out. The stones and dirt looked almost like an old ruin of an alter, the plants a draping of wings, leaves his feathers. A seconds set of smaller inner wings made of his blood covering the plants making the scene complete. Like a fallen angel given to sacrifice his empty eyes stared up at heaven from which he had come. Reid truly was an angel at that moment, to him and to his team and to the students whose lives he had saved by distracting his killer enough for them to get out of the line of fire.

Morgan closed his eyes and let Hotch lead him out and away to get better even if at that moment he didn't want to.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

He came out of the memory to find himself standing at his destination. He stood now just off the path in a thicker layer of snow. Before him stood a tall oak tree it's bare branches reaching towards the gray cloud covered heaven, small icicles suspended where leaves would hang come spring. But in front of the tree almost standing guard was the angel on a raised block of granite. In this part of the cemetery its solitude was sad yet looking at the angel one could feel a small sense of peace. It was as it was trying to convey that it was okay, it was waiting but there was no rush in that waiting. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath before releasing it in a burst of a big white cloud which was carried away and opening his eyes. His head was tilted up to gaze upon the angel's face, a face he knew so well. The visage of his friend, forever young a shy smile and curious expression looked down at him. Hair finally perfectly behaved tucked behind his ears, tie straight tucked under a sweater vest, pants with edges clean and crisp ending in a pair of converse sneakers. And spread out behind all of this springing up from his back was a set of beautifully crafted and precision detailed wings. They almost seemed to be real with the layers molded out with different stone and the feathers individually carved. They tips were bent slightly inward to give the effect that he was welcoming you in and would take flight at any moment. All of this in ornate stone work of various types, shapes, and colors giving it an almost life like look. Trying to reflect some of the life that the real person the angel resembled had held within him. If angels were real this was what he imagined they would look like. After what seemed like forever his eyes traveled down to the pedestal base the angel stood on. This was made out of one large piece of granite unlike the angel. Chiseled out of its smooth surface was a name, some dates, and a few words. So few words to describe so much life it seemed almost unfair.

_Spencer Reid_

_1981-2012_

_Beloved son, Best friend_

_Bright light to briefly seen_

It had been made as a gift for the service he had devoted and given his life to by the students he had saved on his last fatal case. Kneeling down he places a batch of brightly colored flowers at the base of the pedestal, making sure they are stuck into the snow and leaning against the stone. They stand out in stark contrast to the pure white snow and dark stone. He runs his fingers over the name as tears collect in his eyes but don't fall.

"Merry Christmas pretty boy," Morgan says as he looks up through the tears and his lashes. The sun has chosen that moment to let a ray of light slip through the clouds to land on the angel casting it in a glow and giving it a halo with a rainbow of colors thanks to his tears. He has to give a small gasp before chuckling as he stands once again. He thinks that Reid is up there watching over him in this moment, letting him know he's okay. "You be good up there and wait for me yeah. I hope you can wait a while until they put me here next to you because I got to help raise some kid who's gonna be your name sake according to Garcia." A slight breeze blew by him and he nodded knowing his message was received. With one final look upon the angel he turned and began his long walk back to the car and away from the angel's grace until the summer months.

**Authors note take 2: Thanks to all for reading and reviewing. Sorry to those who didn't like that I killed Reid. I am taking one of my reviews to heart and trying to do one kink per holiday/season. Next up is a valentine theme chapter which will have 2 versions. One for friendship and one for slash so be warned now. Again thanks for waiting for me to post, you to enjoy and hopefully me to get reviews.**


End file.
